


Bound

by VidalsQueen



Series: Kinktober 2019 [7]
Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Leather, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 00:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20938949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VidalsQueen/pseuds/VidalsQueen
Summary: Lavinia de Sardet has been feeling the stress of not finding a cure but she has found an outlet for her unyielding emotions.Ship: F!De Sardet/VascoFandom: GreedFallFor the kink: Leather





	Bound

Lavinia de Sardet, Legate of the Merchant Congregation, sat on the edge of her bed worrying the knots that had developed in her neck and shoulders. When she had taken on this role and set sail to the island of Teer Fradee, all she had really known was that she was going to accompany her young cousin on this venture. She was to assist him in reinstating peace on the island between each of the tense factions. All were trying to maintain their hold either over the land or the Natives of the island. What she hadn’t anticipated was stumbling upon secret after secret of all involved and at times, the secrets only lent to her irritation with said factions. The Bridge Alliance being the worst. She had found a lab and saw that anyone who seemed resistant to the malichor was being tortured and mutilated all in the name of science. 

That was the second thing that brought her to the shores of Teer Fradee, the malichor, the disease that was sure to have taken her mother’s life by now and seemed determined to take her cousin. 

“Oh, Constantin,” she thought aloud. 

They seemed no closer to finding a cure than when they landed months ago. The Bridge Alliance had made no progress in finding an additive for their potions. The Theleme and their magic had not found a single useful source in regards to the origins of the disease. And the Natives had no clue what the illness was or how to heal anything like it. 

These thoughts plagued her mind night and day. Her constant worry about her cousin's condition, the fact that no doctor or healer had been able to do anything to help him. The Native healer, Catasach, had at least been able to relieve some of his pain but still there seemed little hope that the doctor could actually cure him. Added to that were the revelations the island continued to throw at her. She still had questions about her heritage. Was she was really a Native of Teer Fradee? Was she a Naut? Did any of it really even matter. She knew her mother, even if she was adopted. She had little time to sit and contemplate any of this. What she needed to decide was how to proceed. She was sure she should pay Constantin a visit but she almost couldn’t bear to watch her cousin go through they same malady that had befallen her mother. The memory of her wasting away before her eyes was still too keen, too fresh. 

What she needed was a distraction. Her lips tilted up as she thought of the most obvious choice, and with the thought, she seemed to summon him to her side. She watched his cocky stride as he approached her. His body moved gracefully, much like a predator, due to all of his time spent utilizing his body to maintain his ship. 

“My tempest. What ails you this evening?” Vasco’s rich voice always reminded her of the tales she’d heard as a child. Those of adventure and intrigue, of swashbuckling pirates and buried treasure. She recalled her mother attempting to recreate the Nautical accent and how every line in the story seemed to end with an ‘aaargh.’ It was funny, she had been around enough sailors now to know there did always seem to be a bit of a growl in their words. 

“Nothing, my sweet. I am just tired and road-weary. I feel a bit of time off may be required to keep me going.” She attempted to massage the aches away but Vasco’s hands on hers halted their movement. 

“Allow me.” He dipped his hands under her vestments and rolled his thumbs up and down the back of her neck. 

It was a small relief but it was not settling her mind as she had hoped it would, so she tried to distract herself by examining him in the mirror adjacent to the bed. Some might say that Vasco would be quite handsome if his face weren’t covered in tattoos but Lavinia didn’t see it that way. Yes, he was handsome by any standard but the tattoos added to his appeal and did not detract from the beauty of his pale green eyes or the manly set of his jaw. They told his story. She found that to be the most intriguing part. She’d seen Admiral Cabral’s tattoos and they covered nearly the entirety of her face but again, did not take away from her beauty.

Vasco had other tattoos, this she already knew but she had yet to ask them what they meant. He had mentioned that none of them happened to represent past heartbreak and there were some she could guess the meaning of, such as the ship on his upper arm. She recognized it well enough. She had spent months on a ship with the same build, the same sails. 

Thinking about his body and his hands pressing into her skin was giving her ideas beyond how gorgeous the man was. And she knew all too well how being with him had alleviated some of her stress before. Yet, she was hesitant to ask. Her mind was in such turmoil that she knew she couldn’t love him properly. 

“My lady,” Vasco leaned down and whispered in her ear, his breath tickling the small hairs at the nape of her neck. “Is there something else you desire from me?”

“Captain Vasco, surely you hold some kind of magic to know I was thinking about such things.” She used every ounce of noble indignation in her, turning her nose up slightly and stiffening her back as her arms crossed over her chest before her own lips gave in to a smile to match the Captains.

She knew the haughty attitude would grate on his nerves. He had told her that he didn’t really like nobility and the way they thought themselves better than everyone else. But he had quickly changed his mind as far as de Sardet was concerned. Yes, she had a diplomatic tongue but rarely was she truly manipulative. She was honest to a fault, having voiced her opinions to the island’s governors on multiple occasions. She discovered secrets that she kept under lock and key and gave no indication that she intended to do anything with the secrets she held. It drove Vasco’s desire for her. She was unlike any woman he’d ever met, let alone any noblewoman. 

Vasco, taking his hand and gliding it over Lavinia’s arm, stepped around her to face her. She still wore the haughty smirk but he knew she was teasing him, wanting to garner a reaction from him. It worked. He unbuckled the leather belt that held her jacket in place and dropped it onto the bed. She looked up at him with keen interest but did nothing to assist him in undressing her. It seemed she was intent on letting him take charge of this rendezvous. 

Lavinia had no qualms about being with Vasco and it being merely about sex, about sharing each other’s bodies but she still held reservations about his desire for them to be more than bed partners. If she began using him in this way, would it change the dynamics of their relationship or would it bring them closer in their passions for one another? 

Her questions were quickly answered as Vasco undressed her. He wanted her and there was little that would stop him in having her here and now. As he removed her shirt, he dipped his head to place kisses along her exposed cleavage. Sinking to his knees before her, he kissed and licked the soft parts of her abdomen. 

Wanting to watch as he did so, she removed his hat and tossed it aside. Her fingers slipped into his long blonde hair teasing the strands as she ran her fingers through them. The temptation to give them a tug overcame her and she found herself pulling his head back so she could take his mouth with her own. 

Vasco enjoyed the show of dominance, however brief it may have been. He recalled the way she had shoved him onto the bed in their first encounter and he knew he was ready to turn the tides on his noble tempest. Ridding himself of his clothing, he pushed her back on the bed working his things underneath her to give himself more leverage to scoot her body into position. 

The four-poster bed conjured up the idea of her strapped down and ready to take whatever he wanted to do to her and as he maneuvered her body, his hand fell against the discarded leather belt. With a wicked smirk, he took hold of the leather strap and lifted Lavinia’s arms above her head. 

“My tempest. It’s time we tame you.” He looped the material around the centerpiece of her headboard and then around her wrists. It wasn’t a tight hold but it would serve its purpose. 

De Sardet could feel the answering wetness coat her nether lips. She hadn’t expected this but she found herself intrigued by his desire to have her bound. He was gentle and the bonds were loose but not loose enough that she could easily squirm her way out of them. He was an expert in knots after all and any pressure she put on the knot only made her bonds tighter. 

Lifting her hips, he rid her of her trousers and panties. Then he lowered his head to her core and nuzzled into her womanhood. As he licked and sucked her delicate folds, her hips rose to greet him in the most sensual dance. I reminded him of the way a belly-dancer moved and he had to maintain his grip on her posterior to keep his place between her legs. He had heard stories of noblewomen being dead fish in bed, cold, unresponsive but Lavinia seemed determined to toss those stereotypes overboard. 

Lavinia moaned and sighed with every lap of her core. Her muscles clenched as Vasco’s tongue flitted over her pearl and then delved deeper into her innermost being. She wanted nothing more than to pull his muscular form over her body and take him but her restraints prevented her from doing much more than squirming. She wrapped her legs around his head trying to stop him from going further, unable to voice what she wanted as he continued to suckle her bead. Her mind raced with thoughts of his manhood penetrating her, of him pounding into her deeply and bringing her to orgasm but if he didn’t stop, she would surely lose control of her body long before that could happen. 

His fingers sliding into her slick opening ended her. There was no holding back the tide that rushed through her, pulsing as wave after wave of ecstasy crashed into her. She bucked hard like a wild mare and she couldn’t stop. It was as if Vasco knew exactly how to keep the rushing waters flowing through her. His expert touch brought her to the brink over and over and she was sure she would pass out from the pleasure before he could take her. 

As Lavinia came for the third time, Vasco lapped up her juices and cleaned his fingers with his tongue before pulling her back into position and lowering his body over her. 

“Vasco, I can’t,” she whispered breathlessly. 

He knew that she was thinking that him being inside of her would be too much after all of that but he was determined to bring her as much pleasure as she could handle. And he knew she could handle him, whether she wanted to believe it or not. 

As the head of his cock penetrated her, he was presented with the most beautiful sight. Her eyes rolled back into her head and her eyelids fluttered sporadically. Her lip sank below her teeth and she bit down hard. Her hips raised to greet him, sinking his shaft deeper within her. He knew he wouldn’t last long now. Seeing her in a state of unbridled pleasure was nearly enough to bring him to completion. So, he coaxed his hips slowly inside of her wanting to prolong the deed as much as he could. As he sunk deep into her core, he knew this would never grow tiresome. He would always come back for more.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a very different voice for me. I am used to writing characters that are stubborn, crass and snarky. De Sardet is a lady and always very proper. I hope you enjoyed reading a slightly different style from me because I certainly enjoyed writing it.


End file.
